


Beautiful

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AugustSheithWeek, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro, I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT THAT TAG I LOVE BOTTOM SHIRO SO MUCH, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, Scars, Sheith Tenderfuck - Freeform, and a crapton of emo feels, or an attempt at it snort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #SheithWeek Day 2: Injury/Sickness + Body Worship</p><p>Keith curled his fingers into his palm, pressing down until he felt the pinpricks of pain. He had fought hard out there, destroyed most of the ships himself and pushed Red as fast as she was willing to go in an attempt to make sure that the Castle didn't get any more invaders. He had been wary of leaving Shiro with the Princess and Coran, but Shiro had been right when he had said that they needed someone to watch their backs at their home base, so Keith had gone.</p><p>Now he was 100% regretting his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever bite off more than you can chew and end up getting emo over your own fic? haha yeah that was me *lies face down on floor* that and i'm late too, sigh ah well lol
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning(s):** mentions of past torture, graphic (and probably poorly written) sexy times, EMO AF, too many tears ~~shed by me~~ , UN-BETA'D  
>  **Disclaimer:** v:ld is not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> ***weakly wheezes* pls e-enjoy**

—X—

 

 

"Excellent work out there Paladins!" Was Allura's greeting when they walked through the door no more worse for wear than when they had started.

"That Galran envoy was no match against us, Princess!" Was Lance's exuberant exclamation.

Keith rolled his eyes and didn't even feel bad when he aimed a sharp elbow jab at Lance's side. "Where’s Shiro?" He asked as soon as the other pilot was dragged away by a tired Hunk.

Allura looked up, cheerful expression fading into a small frown. "Shiro fought well, but he had gotten injured near the end—nothing serious, mind you!" She added quickly, eyes widening the same time Keith had started tensing. She put up a calming hand, "He'll be okay, it was only a scratch and Coran had already checked the wound."

Keith curled his fingers into his palm, pressing down until he felt the pinpricks of pain. He had fought hard out there, destroyed most of the ships himself and pushed Red as fast as she was willing to go in an attempt to make sure that the Castle didn't get any more invaders. He had been wary of leaving Shiro with the Princess and Coran, but Shiro had been right when he had said that they needed someone to watch their backs at their home base, so Keith had gone.

Now he was 100% regretting his choice.

He looked around him at the damage and destruction, eyes lingering on a particularly deep gouge mark on the far wall. He flicked his gaze back to Allura, "Which pod is he in?"

Her frown deepened at his question and immediately, Keith _knew_.

 

.

 

"Shiro, you—" he had started, not even bothering to knock on the door of their room and realizing his mistake when he got an eyeful of the numerous scars that lined his lover's body.

"Keith!" Shiro yelped, a second too late in bringing up his shirt in an attempt to cover himself up.

Once again, Keith was painfully reminded of the difference between the Shiro then and his Shiro now. Before Kerberos, Shiro hadn't been afraid of taking his shirt off and letting miles and miles of skin soak up the sun—so much so that it had almost driven Keith crazy. His Shiro now did nothing of the sort, choosing to stay in his Paladin armor whenever he could and never seen without his skintight undershirt the few times he went without.

Logically, Keith knew that Shiro had scars. He had run his fingers over Shiro's skin when they made love, but it was always, _always_ in the dark and as soon as they were done with post-coital cuddling, Shiro would immediately slip back into the nearest clean undershirt with a kiss and a soft "Sorry," that had always made Keith's chest ache.

Keith knew that Shiro's body was scarred, but he had never seen the full effects of his lover's imprisonment until now and—

He took a step forwards, wanting to touch despite his mounting anger but quickly realizing why that was a mistake when he saw Shiro take a reflexive step back.

"Shiro..." He whispered, voice hoarse as he clenched his fists and brought them back to his side again.

"Sorry," Shiro said, and Keith felt something crack in his chest.

There was a loud bang and mind numbing pain that shot up his hand from where it had lodged itself into the wall, "Don't," he choked out past the roar in his ears.

"I'm disgusting," Shiro whispered, gray eyes immeasurably sad, "my body—“ he laughed then, low and broken, and Keith, never one to just be able to stand still when Shiro was hurt, took decisive steps into the room.

He stopped right in front of the bigger man, fists shaking by his side. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like at the moment, all he knew was that he was just so _angry_. He hadn't ever wanted to hurt anyone as much as he wanted to hurt the—the _monsters_ who had taken Shiro and hurt him—and he was sure that Shiro could read every murderous thought that crossed his face.

"You're shaking," Shiro whispered as he reached out to gently grasp Keith's shoulder. "Keith, you're shaking," Shiro repeated, concern for him overriding his own inner turmoil.

Keith opened his mouth only to quickly clap his hand over it when a pained sound escaped him. Well-muscled arms immediately pulled him closer, wrapping around him and squeezing before hands started rubbing circles into his back. "It's okay," Shiro murmured, nose already nuzzling the hair at his temple.

Keith caught sight of the shirt that Shiro had dropped and wanted to cry; Shiro had been so focused on making sure that he was okay that he had forgotten why he had been trying to cover himself up with the garment in the first place, and God—It was so unfair.

Blinking rapidly, Keith forced himself to breathe past the pain in his chest, past the knowledge that Shiro was so good and didn't deserve _any_ of the shit that he had been dealt, and past the overwhelming urge he still felt to just go out there and raze all the Galran ships to the ground. He forced himself to breathe and focus on Shiro—Shiro, who was scarred but still living life to the fullest, still here, and still willing to tackle each day with a smile that might've been a little worn and tired at the edges, but undoubtedly genuine.

When he pulled away, Shiro was ready to face him with that soft, tired smile.

"You're beautiful," Keith breathed, the words leaving him in a rush.

Shiro's smile started fading, lips pressing together, and standing this close Keith could easily see the exact moment he realized that he had dropped his shirt and was standing exposed under the ship’s artificial lighting.

Keith moved before he could leave, leaning up to cradle Shiro's face with his hands. "Shiro, you're _beautiful_ ," he repeated, the words cracking and fraying with his desperation to show Shiro and make him see.

Shiro didn't move, didn't blink, just stared at Keith with wide, watery eyes.

Keith met his gaze and forced the lump in his throat down, "Please let me show you."

 

.

 

The soft "Okay," that Shiro uttered many minutes later, was barely audible over the hum of the Castle in the background.

 

.

 

The audible hitch in Shiro's voice was highlighted by the immediate sob that followed as his body arched and curved under Keith's hands.

"You're beautiful," Keith murmured for the hundredth time, pressing his words into the nearest scar with another kiss. "You're gorgeous," he whispered before he licked a stripe up Shiro's neck, the soft 'Ah!' he got sending a thrill through his chest.

Leaning back and up, Keith stared down at Shiro, eyes willing every curve and dip and scar to memory as his fingers thrusted into the wet heat of his lover's ass. "I wish you could see," he whispered when their eyes met, "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

Wet eyelashes fluttered as hazy, watery gray eyes met his own, "Keith," Shiro rasped out, just an octave short of desperate.

Keith curved his fingers in response, making sure to hit the nub that made Shiro's toes curl and voice crack with his cry. "Just look at you," he whispered, leaning back down to kiss another scar just above his navel.

"Keith, p-please," Shiro whispered before hiccupping as a fresh batch of tears trailed down his cheeks. He twisted his head away, eyes screwing shut as his body tremored, "I _can't_ —"

Keith pulled his fingers out to the sound of Shiro's whimpers, one hand already moving to grasp at a well-muscled thigh. He positioned his dick, pressing the head to Shiro's glistening hole, "Ready?" He breathed, fingers trembling as he reverently stroked at whatever scar he could reach.

Shiro nodded more than once and Keith couldn't stop the soft 'heh' that escaped him. He turned his head to press a kiss to the milky skin of Shiro's inner thigh before pushing in slowly, intent on feeling every inch of Shiro's heated insides. "God," he rasped out, feeling like someone had taken his heart and lungs and were squeezing them in a vice grip when he bottomed out, "you feel so good."

Shiro, who had practically bent in half to hold on to Keith's arms, let out a loud whine, sweaty hands scrambling to pull him in even closer. Keith released the hold on Shiro's thigh, choosing instead to lean over him, supported with shaky arms that trembled even more when Shiro chose to turn his head and nuzzle the skin there.

"God, you're beautiful," Keith whispered as he let his gaze roam over Shiro's scarred body. His eyes lingered on a jagged scar over Shiro's heart and before he could move away, his tears were falling, plopping one by one on his lover’s face.

"Oh, _Keith_ ," Shiro sobbed.

"Hey, none of that," Keith murmured, shakily wiping Shiro's tears away, "if we both start crying, we'll probably never stop."

"I think it's too late for that," Shiro said with a wet bark of a laugh.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," Keith whispered when his laugh faded into that soft, sad smile.

Shiro didn't say anything, just reached up to gently brush Keith's sweaty bangs back from his face. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the sappy one in this relationship," he murmured.

Keith smiled, "I'm willing to make an exception for you," he murmured back before giving a shallow thrust that made Shiro throw his head back and _groan_. He moved to steady himself then, fingers digging into the sheets as he rocked in and out, torn constantly between going slow to relish the pull of heat and friction, and just giving in and fucking Shiro hard enough to maybe break the bed this time.

A litany of desperate pleads fell from Shiro's kiss bruised lips, and Keith paused for a second to listen and watch as Shiro fell apart underneath him. "Shiro," he murmured, "tell me what you want, you have to—" he broke off, closing his eyes to focus because God, how was he supposed to hold back when Shiro did _that_.

"You," Shiro breathed out a heartbeat later.

Keith opened his eyes and stared, the lump in his chest threatening to suffocate him.

Shiro smiled, "I want you."

Keith, blinking back tears, could only move to comply.

 

.

 

"I don't know if I'll ever believe it," Shiro whispered hours later when their bodies had both cooled off.

Keith, who had been tracing a scar with feather light touches, moved to kiss it instead before he pushed himself up to look at Shiro in the eye. "Then I guess I'll have to keep reminding you," he whispered back.

Shiro didn't look away or move to get up and pull on a shirt like before. Instead, he smiled, soft, sad, and a little torn around the edges—but still genuine and a lot brighter than before. "I'll have to lean on you for a little while longer, then."

Keith ran rough fingertips over the scar on the bridge of Shiro's nose and smiled, "As long as it takes."

 

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love and appreciation and every comment will be flooded by my happy tears :'D  
> come say hi on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)** // **[tumblr](http://hoshiwrites.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> & as always, thank you for reading~


End file.
